


Up Close and Impersonal

by beir



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cuddling, Developing Relationship, Fanart, M/M, Off-screen torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 09:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11056140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beir/pseuds/beir
Summary: "This rickety cot was not made for two people, big guy. ...Bucky? You there?"





	Up Close and Impersonal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fluffypanda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffypanda/gifts).



> For the prompt, "Post-CACW, Tony and Bucky are kidnapped and thrown in a cell together. A very cold cell, with only one bed. Tony starts working on an escape plan, but everyday Bucky is dragged out of the cell and comes back a little less lucid. It's hard to get anything done when your growly roommate insists on using you as a teddy bear. (MCU)" 
> 
> Hope it's satisfying!

"This rickety cot was not made for two people, big guy. Come on, I've got a lot of work to do if we want to get out of here. ...Bucky? You there?"

No reply. Bucky only tightened his grip around Tony's waist, blinking slowly and snuffling against the back of his neck.

This didn't bode well.

**Author's Note:**

> Posted on [tumblr](http://beir.tumblr.com/post/161339584413/this-rickety-cot-was-not-made-for-two-people-big) as well.
> 
> Check out the rest of my [tumblr](http://beir.tumblr.com/) where I post more of my art! Also if you'd like to chat!
> 
> \---
> 
> UPDATE:  
> [Shi_Toyu](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Shi_Toyu) has written a fic, [Too Close (Not Nearly Enough)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12607820/chapters/28719708), based on this artwork! Read this incredible fic, you won't regret it!


End file.
